Heero Do I Need
by Fallen Angel7
Summary: A HYxRP romance. Reasons and questions are to be answered...


**__**

Heero Do I Need

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters featured in this story. All characters of Gundam Wing belong to Bandai. I am only using them in this. Please don't sue me or punish me. I'm only trying to have fun! Is that a crime? 

Setting: This story takes place during the war between Earth and space, around After Colony 196. I dunno somewhere around there. It's been a long time since I have watched GW, thank you very much Cartoon Network. :: Glares evilly at them:: So email me if this info is wrong. And my bad if it is. Any ways, this story takes place in the Sanc Kingdom when Heero was asked to protect the kingdom from enemy attacks, especially Oz. (Those freaks.) So read, enjoy (hopefully) and please, please review this is my first fanfic and I would like some suggestions to improve. So, read on fanfic lovers!

Such blistering winter wind. The leaves, falling and drifting away from the trees that once proudly bare them in the seasons of spring and summer. The skies, gray, threatening to drop the first snowflakes of winter. Such weather was much too cold for anyone to be outside.

However, there on the stone balcony of the Sanc Kingdom school, stood two people, battling the heavy winds. Watching the remainder of the fading sun disappear behind the horizon.

One with long blonde hair, blowing wildly in the wind, wearing a carefully pressed pink school uniform. While the other with dark brown hair with a gray school uniform, not even flinching to the mighty cold gust of the winds. They stood side by side facing towards the vast blue ocean and the setting sun.

"Isn't it beautiful, Heero?" Relena asked while trying to control her flying mane. " I wish the world could be like the sun. Beautiful. Calm. Peaceful..."

Her voice trailed off into silence. Heero made no attempt on a response. He continued to set his gaze towards the sea. Suddenly Heero began to speak. It was considered a miracle since Heero rarely spoken.

"Why do you want me here?" He asked in a stern yet calm voice.

Relena's mouth curved into a smile, but she did not turn to face Heero.

"It is simple. The Sanc Kingdom is in need of protection from enemy attacks that Oz might enforce. Do you think that the Sanc Kingdom is invisible to the eyes of the enemy? The Sanc Kingdom believes in pacifism and our beliefs strongly oppose violence. Armies would lead to violence and death. And it is against everything that we believe in. We do not want our people's bloodshed on the land of this kingdom. I will not let them. So, we are in desperate need of you and the other Gundam pilots since you are trained professionals."

" I see," Heero said monotonously, still gazing straight ahead.

Silence fell upon them again. The sun was beginning to sink lower and lower by the minute. The winds had ceased a little but still continued to howl in the air. _So peaceful,_ Relena thought. She closed her lovely blue eyes and let the wind whip her hair and blow fresh air into her fair skin. Such bliss. A utopia even. Just to feel a winter's day.

"Why do you follow me?"

The voice of Heero had sliced through her quiet thoughts. She reopened her eyes and turned to face the olive skinned man.

"Excuse me?" Relena asked.

"Why do you follow me?" Heero repeated.

"F-follow you?" Relena's voice wavered in embarrassment and shock.

"Yes," Heero answered, still gazing forward. "You follow me everywhere. Do you think that I would not notice you?"

Relena remained silent, but she was trembling. Not from the bitter cold, but from Heero's confrontation. Did he know? How could he know? Was she too obvious? Or was he that well trained? She didn't know. She could only stammer, not knowing what to say. Her heart racing, pounding loudly that she could hear it in her ears. She had to stay calm. Calm...

"What is it that you want from me?" Heero asked.

Relena sighed to relieve her of her anxiety. And she lifted her chin high hoping that Heero could not see through her and find the trembling little girl hidden inside.

" It is nothing that I want," Relena said calmly yet firmly. " It is something that I need..." She waited for Heero to respond or turn to face her. She received none. So she continued. "I need strength, courage, and hope. I don't have these things, Heero. People think of me as a strong and an independent woman. But actually... they are wrong. I have none of those qualities. I'm weak. Frail. Living by nothing. That's why I follow you. You give them to me, Heero. I need you."

Heero finally turned to face Relena, his face still plastered with his usual stern face. He listened intently as Relena continued.

" Whenever I am near you, I can feel them, seeping into my skin. But when you're gone, I feel like I'm lost inside. Empty. Hollow. I need them, Heero. And you give them to me. I need them to survive. Without it, I am nothing..."

Heero again turned back to the setting sun and white capped waves of the ocean. His eyes, so blank and dark, it seemed unreal.

"Why do you need them from me? I am nothing special. I **_am_** nothing. What can a soldier who's soul purpose in life is to fight, give to some like you? It seems imprudent."

"Heero..."

Heero closed his eyes. Her voice. How lovely. It sounded so affectionate. How she said his name with such carefulness and deliacy. How it rolled off her tongue with such grace and ease.

"Before I met you, I was lonely, empty and lost. There was nothing inside of me to fill my knawing hunger. My world was nothign but emptiness. But... when I first laid eyes on you... There was an emotion, a feeling, that swept inside of me. It filled me. A feeling so undescribable. At first I didn't understand what it was. Until now..."

She paused. She had turned to face to the sun once again. The last of the orange rays of sunlight streamed into her beautiful face; englowing it to make her more beautiful. Angelic even.

"Heero, no one can give me the tings that I crave the most, except for you. You're my breath, my body, my blood. My feelings, my emotions. My light from dark. You're my giver. My strength, my hopes, my fears, my life. You're my heart... My heart is made from you...," she whispered and placed her hands on her breast. She paused then continued.

"I didn't know what the feeling was when I met you. It was so foreign to me. But in time, I found out what it is..."

She grew silent. She had no more strength to keep her chin high or hide the little girl inside. Her head tilted down. Her bangs covering her lovely eyes. Her hands still at her breast, enclosing her heart. With little strength left she whispered, " I love you, Heero..." And then she gave way. Tears cascaded down her smooth cheeks, sparkling in the setting sun. Even though she was crying, she still remained the idolism of beauty.

Heero turned to face the trembling Relena. His face softened a little. His eyes became lively and the darkness left his eyes and filled with adoration. He stepped closer to Relena, his face tilted down to look into her eyes. His face was looming only a few inches from her face.

"Relena..." he whispered and tilted her chin up so he could stare into her striking deep-set eyes. He used his thumb to gently wipe away her tears. She too stared into his prussian blue eyes. How they had hypnotized her and locked her into a deep trance. It seemed like an obsession. She couldn't pull away from those entrancing eyes. She needed more. More of those eyes. More of his tenderness. More of his love. More...

Suddenly he leaned in and slowly brushed his soft lips against hers. Shivers was sent down her spine. Such gentleness, such softness. More. She wanted more. His black eyelashes grazed her still moistened cheeks. His hands cupping her face so tenderly, she barely even noticed them.

More....

Finally, after toying with her, Heero gingerly pressed his lips against hers. His tongue teased her lips until they parted and allowed him to discover her taste and love. She did the same. Exploring his mouth her tongue. This felt so exotic to her. So new, yet she was hungry for more.

They both kissed each other eagerly. Greedy for more. Relena's hands had left her breast and found their way, entwined in Heero's hair. She pulled his face closer into hers so they could explore farther with their tongues. Her stomach was now twisting and churning.

She wanted more. More of him. More of his kisses. More of his passion. Suddenly she had forgotten that it was so cold outside. She was so hot it felt like flames were engulfing her. She needed him. She wanted him. She loved him.

More...

She wanted more...

~*~

She awoke with the chirping of birds and the new day's sun kissing her face with warmth. She was sprawled out on her back and the crisp white sheets of her bed covered her naked body. Her hair unruly and pillow scattered through out the bed and floor. She smiled and closed her eyes remembering what she and Heero did last night. It was her first time and she was no longer so innocent. She had throughly enjoyed it and she felt rather naughty for doing so. She smiled again to herself and turned to face the sleeping Heero. But she found nothing. He was gone. Then she noticed a small note placed neatly on his side of the bed. She opened and read it.

_Relena,_

Duty calls, my dear Relena. I'm sorry to have left you so soon. _I will find a way back to you, I promise you that. Remember, even though I am not there, you have a little of me inside of you. Do not lose hope. I love you and believe in you. Until we meet again my lovely Relena._

Heero

Relena folded the note neatly in two and just smiled. She got up from the bed, still wrapped in her sheets, and opened the doors of the balcony. She walked outside in to the frigid morning air. The remaining of her white sheets trained behind her as she stopped at the railing of the balcony. She watched the rising sun drift slowly upwards from the horizon and the waves crashing into the sandy beach below her. She suddenly raised the written note folded in two to her lips. She kissed it then held it away from her.

" Until we meet again, my love..." Relena whispered and then let the piece of paper ride into the wind. The wind carried it further into the ocean where it floated on to the rapid waters. And there it would float, until they met again.

Fin


End file.
